


Yellow

by keithkolame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkolame/pseuds/keithkolame
Summary: A lil fluff set after Season 2 ep 13 cause im rewatching Haikyuu for the 98369824th time(warning, a little bit of insecure Hinata ahead)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 116





	Yellow

Hinata felt a tingling of excitement in his stomach as he made his way toward the bus, Kageyama at this side. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky had turned a dusty purple color and Hinata smiled. 

“So,” said Kageyama, “cute lunch wrap, huh?” 

Hinata’s face went red and he stuttered out the same excuse about it being his sister’s that he’d given to Shimizu-senpai. 

“Can I see it?” Kageyama questioned, an evil grin on his face. 

“No!” 

Kageyama tried to grab at Hinata’s bag but Hinata pulled away. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arms pinned to him, and Kageyama reached down and opened his bag, pulling out his lunch box. He grinned in triumph and held the lunch box just out of Hinata’s reach, until he jumped to grab it back. Hinata turned an even darker shade of red.

“Kageyama! What the hell?” Hinata yelled.

He looked around to see if anyone else had seen the incident, but the team had just ignored them, as they did with their usual bickering, and walked on. 

“Relax. I think it’s cute that you have a cat bento wrap,” Kageyama said, a light red tinging his face as he realized what he’d said. “Is yellow your favorite color?” he asked, trying to change the subject and quickening his pace to catch up with the team.

“Why?” Hinata questioned. 

“Because a lot of stuff you have is yellow. Your wallet, your lunch wrap, your phone case.”

“Dumbass, why do you even notice that? But, yeah, I love yellow. It’s just so WOW. You know?”

“Dumbass is my word, dumbass.”

“Can you guys stop arguing for once in your goddamn lives. We just won! What could you possibly be arguing about?” Daichi said, clearly annoyed as he tried to round the group onto the bus. The duo were in their own world once again and weren’t listening. 

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and shrugged. Daichi sighed.

“Get on the bus,” he said, ushering them on. 

They sat together in the last open seat in the back. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said, after a couple minutes. He looked out the window as the gymnasium building disappeared behind them. 

“Yes?”

“Did you really think my bento wrap was cute or were you making fun of me?”

Kageyama turned red and paused before saying, “I thought it was cute.”

Hinata’s face lit up. 

“Kageyama!” he yelled, before tackling the other boy. 

“Oi! Hinata! What the hell? Get off of me!” Kageyama protested as Hinata hung on him, practically in his lap. 

Hinata looked up at him with a sparkling smile and Kageyama found that all of his anger was melted away. He tried his best to keep his mad face on but it was hard when that dumbass was staring at him with that smile.

“Dumbass, stop smiling like that,” Kageyama snapped.

“Like what?” Hinata asked innocently, still smiling.

“So.. you’re so… just stop it! Stop being so cute!” Kageyama said, loud enough for the rows surrounding them to hear. Luckily, most everyone seemed to be asleep. 

Hinata’s expression turned to one of complete surprise. “Cute? You think I’m cute?” Hinata questioned.

“Yes, okay? I think you are your stupid bento wrap and stupid smile and stupid love of the color yellow are cute, okay?” Kageyama said a little too aggressively. 

Hinata still look shocked. “But, I’m not cute. I’m stupid, remember? I’m useless. I’m a dumbass. Girls think you’re cute. Not me. I’m short and boring.”

“What? Are you kidding? You may be short and a little stupid when it comes to school, but you’re not useless, Hinata. You are the greatest decoy. You’re just as cool as an ace. Plus, you have crazy good instincts and can see blocks in mid-air. People love you, Hinata. And you certainly aren’t boring. From your shock of red hair to your super high jump, you caught my attention even when I first met you in middle school,” said Kageyama, a little breathless at the end of his rant. “If anyone’s boring, it’s me,” Kageyama tacked on.

“Wha? But you’re cool, Kageyama! You’re a genius setter! What’s more interesting than that?”

“Dumbass, anyways, you’re cute and that’s the end of story,” Kageyama stated.

“But why do you think I’m cute? You must be blind,” Hinata said earnestly. 

“I’m not blind! I think your hair is cute and I love how messy and bright and soft it is. I think your eyes are cute and how they sparkle. Like, I swear they actually emit light sometimes. I think it’s cute that you’re short. I think your body is cute. And your laugh and…” Kageyama paused. “Honestly, I could go on, Hinata.”

“But, why am I just now hearing about this? This is some kind of prank right?” Hinata said, still disbelieving. 

“Dumbass, you’ve been cute this whole time. You just pushed me over the edge today. I had to say something. Why don’t you believe me? Why do you think so poorly of yourself?”

“Cause it’s true, what I think. Or at least, it’s my opinion.”

“Well your opinion is dumb. Mine is right,” Kageyama said, throwing an arm around Hinata and pulling him into his chest. 

Hinata’s face flared red again, not that it hadn’t been a little red the entire time they were talking. Kageyama reached out his other arm and shuffled Hinata’s hair. Hinata leaned into the touch and yawned. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For saying I’m cute!”

Kageyama paused. “Well, it’s true.”

They drifted off at about the same time and remained close the whole ride home.


End file.
